


Time For A Wedding. Again!

by charlienovak



Category: CW Supernatural, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlienovak/pseuds/charlienovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowena decides to mess with the boys by putting a love spell on Chuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time For A Wedding. Again!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot/short story I wrote for a follower in my Tumblr (@charliejamesnovak)

Sam and Dean were having day off. No hunting, no chaos, just relaxing inside the bunker. Sam was doing his ‘nerd’ stuff (said Dean) while Dean was having coffee and watching chick flicks, hoping Sam wouldn’t make fun of him. Suddenly, Sam’s phone rang.

Sam picks it up as Dean pauses his movie and Sam looked at Dean while answering the call, “Chuck!”

“Sam, I need you and Dean–” 

“Hold on, I’ll put you on speaker.” Sam said and tapped the speaker button.

“So guys, I need you to meet me in this place. I’ll text you the address.” Chuck said, hurriedly.

Dean butted in, “Whoa whoa whoa, what’s going on?”

“Nothing bad, hopefully.” Chuck giggled.

Sam said, “Okay, we’ll be there in an hour.” and hung up.

Sam and Dean stood up and put away their things while Dean asked Sam, “Should we invite Cas?”

Sam thought and said, “I guess so?”

“Okay.”

 

Sam, Dean, and Cas arrived at their destination which was a five-star hotel. Baby’s doors creaked as they got out of her and marveled at the high and fancy building in front of them.

“Whoa, what is God up to?” Dean said, laughing and both Sam and Cas looked at him.

“C’mon, he’s in the penthouse.” Sam said and walked into the hotel. Dean and Cas followed.

As they were on their way to Chuck’s honeymoon penthouse hotel room, they were coming up with their theories on why is Chuck staying at a five star honeymoon hotel room. The elevator ding-ed and they went straight to the end of the hallway where a big door placed. Dean pressed the door bell.

To their surprise, Rowena opened the door.

“Hello, boys.” Rowena greeted. She looked different than usual as she was wearing a white fancy dress.

“Rowena?!” Dean exclaimed, making a face.

“Where’s Chuck?” Sam questioned, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Oh, don’t be distressed, giant. He’s here.” Rowena smiled and went to the large living room.

“Chuck?” Dean called out.

Chuck comes out of the bedroom, wearing a robe and a smile, and greeted them. Cas stopped fiddling with the ornaments to turn his attention to his father.

“So,” Chuck started. He approached Rowena and held hands with her. “I guess we’re married now.” 

Rowena showed off a beautiful diamond ring on her left hand while smiling with her mouth opened. They all stood, confused.

“Chuck,” Dean started, trying to smile. “what the hell is all this?”

“Oh, uh, I just wanted you guys to know!” Chuck said cheerfully.

Sam took a breath and did his awkward smile, faced Rowena and asked her if they may have a private moment with her. Rowena agreed and dismissed Chuck, and so he went to the bedroom.

“Rowena, what the hell did you do?” Sam asked, angrily.

“Oh, I just had a wee bit of fun with a love spell to mess with you boys.” Rowena answered, chuckling.

“You do know, that’s God you’re messing with too, right?” Sam said.

“Of course!” 

There was silence. The trio were trying to absorb what Rowena just did.

“Hmm…” Rowena cupped her face. “How ‘bout I mess with your brother too?”

“What-” Sam said but Rowena cut him off immediately.

“Perdite Amare” Rowena gestured her hand to Dean and Cas.

All of them were waiting for the spell to come to an effect but it was taking too long than usual.

“Oh my, what is this?” Rowena laughed as he looked at Dean and Cas.

“What?” Dean asked, gruffly.

“My boy, the spell didn’t work because you’re already in love.” 

“What? Are you saying I’m in love with… CAS?!” Dean looked at Rowena incredulously.

Chuck butted in, “My dear, what’s wrong?” he placed his hand on Rowena’s waist. 

“Oh nothing, my beloved. Just helping them figure out their feelings.” Rowena assured Chuck. “Anyway, shall we get to our business?”

Chuck smiled at Rowena lovingly and they held hands as they went to their bedroom.

Sam stood there, baffled, while his brother, Dean, was looking at Cas incredulously.

“What?” was all Cas said.


End file.
